creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozdział 6: Centrum
Oto i cała jej historia. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Dla tych ludzi 65 lat temu skończył się cały świat, a my właściwie powinniśmy żyć na powierzchni. Cały ten czas opowiadała mi o tym wszystkim. A zatem przenieśli ją i sprawdzili na stacji metra, zmienionej na wielki schron przeciwatomowy, razem z pobliskimi kanałami i stacją Politechnika. Politechnika to była pierwsza linia, ale Plac Unii Lubelskiej to była linia szósta, tak zwana nadwiślańska, bo jechała równo z Wisłą, pod lewym brzegiem rzeki. Niegdyś w Wiśle ludzie się kąpali latem, teraz jednak raczej nikt się nie ośmieli kąpać w wodzie pełnej ołowiu, polonu, radu i uranu, na dodatek wzbogaconej kobaltem, sarinem czy cyklonem pruskim, łączącym cechy kwasu pruskiego i cyklonu B. Kercelak to była piąta linia metra, szła od węzła Rondo Ligi Narodów w kierunku północno-zachodnim, kończąc się na Płońsku, nieco na północny zachód od drugiej pętli. Mieli dobudować kolejne odcinki, ale wojna przeszkodziła w realizacji planów. Dopływaliśmy tymczasem do Arsenału. Byliśmy pod Placem Bankowym. Niedaleko, na północ stąd, położone było kino Muranów, a na południowy wschód od nas - Park Saski i wieżowiec Peugeota. Co więcej koło kina była Pałac Mostowskich, dawna siedziba Komendy Stołecznej Policji. Było tam sporo arsenału, tak jak pod faktycznym Arsenałem, świadkiem akcji odbicia Rudego w 1941 roku oraz insurekcji listopadowej, często nazywanej za czasów unii personalnej "błędem", ponieważ zrujnował możliwość przekształcenia państwa polskiego w unii personalnej z Imperium poprzez zrzucenie unii osoby monarchy w pełni suwerenne i niepodległe państwo polskie, a zamiast tego zafundowało kolejne lata niewoli i podległe wobec Sankt-Petersburga państwo polskie. Bzdura! Prawda jest taka, że na nikim nikomu nigdy nie zależało. Każdy zawsze dbał o siebie i tyle. Płynęliśmy do Arsenału, a tam naszego "Ketlinga" zatrzymuje pewien chudy, ale dobrze wyglądający jegomość. - Co się dzieje? - pyta go Mora. Myśmy wtedy jeszcze sobie spali. Ja tylko kapkę po tej rozmowie. - Musicie przejechać kanałami należącymi do Powinności. - powiedział. - Centrum zablokowało przejazd? - Nie. - mówi z pewnym luzem. - Z przejazdem w porządku, ale maszyneria im się zepsuła. Szybciej pojedziecie przez nasze tereny. Chyba, że chcecie stać w korku z powodu popsutej windy. - Dobra, rozumiem. Dzięki. Zawróciła, mnie to obudziło, resztę też. Odgłosy w tunelach zawsze było słychać doskonale. Każdy szum, każdy brzdęk, każdy huk... o ile tylko miało się sprawne uszy, co u wielu po latach życia w tunelach doprowadzało do głuchoty. - Co jest? - spytał Ogryzek. - Winda się Centrum zepsuła na Alei Ententy. - odpowiedziała mu Mora. - Musimy jechać przez tereny Powinności. Spoko, mam plan. Zawsze mam jakieś plany jak przez to przebrnąć. Słuchajcie się mnie, a wszystko będzie w porządku. Powinność. Frakcja zamieszkująca dawną stację linii M5 naszego metra oraz bunkier atomowy, znajdujący się pod Arsenałem. O frakcjach to wiedziałam tylko z pogłosek oraz w charakterze tych z nami sąsiadujących. O Republice Nowej Woli to wszystko wiedziałam, bo się w niej wychowałam. Republika kultywowała tradycje II Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej - demokrację, konstytucję oraz tolerancję. W niej uważano, że to wojny były przyczyną nieszczęść ludzkich, dlatego według nich pod ich sztandarem nigdy nie będzie wojen, ale jeśli ktoś zaatakuje to niech ma pewność, że wtedy Republika dołoży wszelkich starań, aby go "oświecić", czyli spacyfikować. Dlatego też zawsze propagowano rzekomo pokojowy styl życia, w którym konsensus, arbitraż oraz traktaty miały załatwiać ludzkie problemy, natomiast naboje i paliwo do miotaczy ognia miały być wykorzystywane przeciwko bestiom z powierzchni czy też mroków tuneli i bunkrów. Każda sąsiednia frakcja myślała inaczej. Rzesza, nasz odwieczny wróg, twierdziła że wystarczy zabudować świat kopułami, wykorzystać filtry powietrza, zniszczyć mutanty i roboty oraz wyeliminować wszelkie mutacje człowieka, aby świat wrócił do normy. Nie walczyli już o czystość rasową jak Niemcy w latach 1933-1950, ale o to, aby ludzki genom pozostał niezmieniony. Jednak do mutacji nie zaliczali tych psioników, jacy byli lojalni. A normy ustalali politycy i wojskowi, którzy jak wiadomo nie są wierni do końca ideałom głoszonym przez ich Wodza. Mieszkający sobie w kanałach pod Odolanami zawsze uważali innych za gorszych lub zmutowanych i chcieli ich wytłuc, chyba że mogli się im przysłużyć. Inaczej było też u innych naszych sąsiadów. Sybiracy, zamieszkujący tunele i kanały pod Rondem Zesłańców Syberyjskich od lat uważali, że za wojnę należy winić ludzką naturę i nic się w niej nie da zmienić, a skalę walk spotęgowała jedynie mocarstwowość kilku państw. Żyli sobie w swych drewnianych, płóciennych lub glinianych chatach i nikomu nie wadzili, uprawiali zimnolubne lub powierzchniowe rośliny, hodując jednocześnie te, jakie przetrwały zagładę w wyniku "Ocalenia Ludzkości". Dworcowi z Dworca Zachodniego, jacy z nami sąsiadowali na południu mieli jedno zdanie na ten temat - ludzkość nie poleciała w kosmos, dlatego się zgładziła. Nie no, misja Gałłatowa swoją drogą, ale im chodziło o kolonizację kosmosu. Mogliśmy działania przenieść na nasz Księżyc i w ten sposób byłby spokój. Mogliśmy też po prostu Ziemię zostawić, aby się zregenerowała, zawrzeć pokój, przenieść się na Marsa, a potem wrócić i wszystko by było na Błękitnej Planecie jak dawniej. Inni twierdzili, że ludzkość za mało polegała na rozumie i za bardzo na maszynach, dlatego zdurniała i tym samym popadła w tragedię, znaną jako Dzień Zagłady, bo nadal po 65 latach wiele technologii przepadło. Przetrwały zaś tylko te najważniejsze. Gildia się tym nie przejmowała, wszelako kilku z jej działaczy uważało, że zamiast kompromisu wybrali ostateczne unicestwienie strony przeciwnej. W sumie racja. Ale gdyby dorzucić do tego fakt, że według nich powinni byli walczyć najemnikami to już nie jest w porządku. Bo gdybyśmy walczyli z użyciem najemników to prędzej czy później Polska padłaby uzależniona od najemników z Rosji, Niemiec, Czechosłowacji czy Rumunii, a wtedy jakby najemnicy stali się dostatecznie silni to by nasze ziemie przehandlowali w zamian za pokój z sąsiadami. Co wtedy? Lwów do Carstwa Jugoruskiego, Grodno do Kniaziostwa Białoruskiego, Litwa z powrotem pod rosyjskim protektoratem, Czechosłowacja wzięłaby Spisz oraz Zakopane, a miasta na zachodzie? Zapewne Olsztyn, Szczecin i Wrocław by Szwabom za pół-darmo oddali. Tacy to z nich banksterzy. Inaczej miała się sprawa na północy i wschodzie, gdzie było sporo innych frakcji. Trójkąt Gęsia, Okopowa i Aleja Tadeusza Kościuszki zamieszkiwali tak zwani Wodnicy. My do alei nie dochodziliśmy - nasza granica była wytyczana przez kanały pod Smoczą, to była granica Ratusza Wolskiego. Kiedyś Aleja Kościuszki była jedną z głównych alei. Leciała od Ronda Radosława, gdzie postawiono długi na 60 metrów Maszt Wolności z flagą Polski. Żeby było śmieszniej okolica dbała o sztandar. Chyba nadal chcieli pokazać, że jak to było w hymnie starego państwa, jakoby jeszcze Polska nie zginęła. Niestety mało kto pamiętał pełnię hymnu. Pamiętali tylko pierwszą zwrotkę i refren. Nic więcej. Ja na szczęście pamiętałam wszystko, dzięki wujowi. Tamtejsi Wodnicy wysnuli ciekawą hipotezę, jakoby wojna była potrzebna, aby powstrzymać mocarstwa przed upadkiem. Ale że przesadzono z wojną i w pewnym momencie nie utrzymano linii frontu więc wojna wyszła poza granice rozsądku, a mocarstwo jak ginęło, to postanowiło załatwić swych wrogów, jednakże wrogowie tego mocarstwa postanowili odpowiedzieć tak samo na nim i na jego sojusznikach. Czemu Wodnicy? W pobliżu było ujęcie wody oligoceńskiej. Żyli ze sprzedaży wody innym frakcjom, dzięki czemu jakoś sobie żyli. Jeszcze inaczej na wschodzie jedna z frakcji, zwana Muranowem. Przebudowali stare budynki na bunkry, a kanały na swoje miasta. To były polis, każda niezależna. Prowadzili ze sobą kilka wojenek, ale żyli według tradycji starożytnej Grecji - co 4 lata igrzyska w Dzień Zagłady, aby oddać cześć ofiarom Wielkiej Wojny Światowej i tym samym czcić pamięć ofiar kataklizmu zorganizowanego przez kłótnię rodzinną. Jakby nie patrzeć wszyscy monarchowie przed 1914 rokiem mieli powiązania, prezydenci tak samo. Rosyjski imperator był kuzynem angielskiego i irlandzkiego króla, a także niemieckiego cesarza. Rumuński, hiszpański, portugalski i jeszcze chyba grecki królowie też mieli ze sobą powiązania, nie wspominając już o monarsze austro-węgierskim, jaki w Przedlitawii był cesarzem Austrii, a w Zalitawii - królem Węgier. Ci z Muranowa uważali, że kłótnie prowadzą do sprzeczek, te zaś rosną tak bardzo, że wkrótce dowiadują się o nich sąsiedzi i się w ten konflikt włączają, aż to przechodzi w wojnę, często nawet wojnę domową, która niszczy wszystko wokół, szalejąc jak burza. A spory w 1914 tak się zaogniły, że ostatecznie po 36 latach doszło do ostatecznej zagłady, a to co z ludzkości przetrwało to odpadki. Czyli że co, jesteśmy śmiecie? Według nich nie, jesteśmy tymi, którzy odrzucili waśnie i wiedzieli, że świat na powierzchni nie przetrwa, dlatego zbiegliśmy na dół, tam gdzie czekaliśmy na ocalenie i ostatecznie na świecie olbrzymim kosztem nastał pokój. O innych frakcjach nie za wiele wiedziałam podczas swych nocnych eskapad. Wszelako w gospodzie, jaka zlokalizowana została obok starego komina kotłowni sporo można było posłuchać od wędrowców. To samo na targowisku w jednym z tych budynków o okrągłym wyglądzie, wyglądających jak jakieś garnki z kominami. To były właśnie budynki wolskiej kotłowni. Od paru gości słyszałam o Centrum. O wielkich kopułach i odbudowanych Starym i Nowym Mieście, dzielnicach na powierzchni, przykrytych nimi jak się przykrywało podobno rośliny na farmach. Podobno tam wszyscy byli przyzwyczajeni do światła słonecznego, a technologia pozwalała na symulowanie światła dziennego w głębokich tunelach, a także o rozbrojonej atomówce wbitej w sam środek niegdyś pięknego Placu Zamkowego, jaka należała do bezzałogowca. Nie wybuchła jednak, wskutek czego tam stała, a potem została przez ekspedycje z saperami rozbrojona, aby uniemożliwić detonację, jaka zapewne zniszczyłaby dzielnicę oraz zagroziła stacji metra Stare Miasto, pod którą skryło się sporo ludzi. Położony pod spodem tunel Trasy W-Z, gdzie biegła Aleja Ententy i istniała winda przewożąca spod kanałów na wyższe piętra, czyli do zawalonego tunelu, do kanałów Starówki lub prosto na powierzchnię, teraz najwyraźniej popsuta. Inni wędrowcy mówili jeszcze inne rzeczy. Na południu na przykład istniało Okęcie, gdzie ponoć był kiedyś port lotniczy i baza wojskowa. Oczywiście Oś i tam zaatakowała w Dniu Zagłady. Ci co przeżyli zbiegli do tuneli, stacji kolejowej oraz stacji metra linii M3. Byli odcięci, ale po 5 latach udało im się jakoś przedostać do reszty miasta, do biznesowego Służewca, gdzie ponoć istniał Mordor. Tamtejsi mieszkańcy ponoć mieli nazwę po mrocznej krainie z jednej z powieści. To się ponoć nazywało "Władca Pierścieni". Ludzie tam żyli w podziemnych garażach, kanałach i piwnicach, a w trakcie Zagłady zbiegło tam mnóstwo korporacjuszy, nie obeznanych w żaden sposób z wojaczką. Na Okęciu istnieli Lotnicy, jacy czasem wysyłali ekspedycje lotnicze nad zrujnowany świat. Z portu lotniczego zbudowali też stację dla pociągów lądowych - olbrzymich pojazdów kołowych, które przypominały starodawne parowozy. Dodali do tego formę pociągu pancernego, popularnego u Niemców i tak mieliśmy kontakt z resztą miast dawnej Polski i Europy. Znikomy, ale jednak. Na przykład Płock. Tam przetrwało kilka tysięcy osób zorganizowanych ponoć w tak zwaną Komunę Płocką, ale podzieloną na trzy frakcje - Białych, Czerwonych i Czarnych. Biali byli konserwatystami na północy, na wschodzie byli komuniści, czyli Czerwoni, a na południowym brzegu miasta znajdowali się Czarni, którzy to byli anarchistami z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Inaczej przedstawiała się sytuacja za granicą. Podobno w dawnej Federacji Jugosłowiańskiej istniała osada zwana Dubrownikiem, która to żyła pod ziemią w kopcach, zbudowawszy wiele osad w trybie polis, ale istniało tam też mocarstwo zwane Jugobizant, które było jakbym połączeniem Jugosławii i Bizancjum. Ale ciekawsze było przecież to, co się działo w Warszawie, a raczej w tym co z niej zostało. Ci z Powinności uważali się za spadkobierców wojska i policji, uważali że nasi przodkowie przez swe błędy doprowadzili do powstania świata, gdzie zdolności wojskowe i dryl są wymagane do przetrwania i tylko poprzez zdyscyplinowanie, inteligencję oraz mięśnie zwyciężymy. U nich wszyscy psionicy byli natychmiast zaciągani do specjalnych dywizji. Zajmując Ratusz Arsenał nie wzięli pod uwagę okolicznego Pałacu Komisji Rządowej Przychodów i Skarbu, gdzie skryło się wielu ekonomów. Ustanowili się tam byli władcy miasta, bowiem w 1948 roku przeniesiono tam struktury ratusza. Planowano przenieść je do Pałacu Kultury i Nauki, ale zrezygnowano. W kanałach miejskich i tunelach metra spotkały się cztery frakcje. Na zachodzie tereny zajmował więc tak zwany Ratusz, który uważał, że tylko pod ich sztandarem Warszawa odzyska swe dawne piękno. Na wschodzie - Powinność, silnie zmilitaryzowana frakcja, której celem była walka z mutantami i robotami, uważająca wojny za niezmienną część odwiecznego cyklu, wplecionego w odwieczną walkę dobra i zła oraz godzącej między nich równowagi. Na południu siedzibę ulokowali sobie potomkowie biznesmenów, nazywali się Szkłomieńcem, od szklanego wieżowca Peugeota pod nimi, jaki przez te 65 lat w większości odzyskali oraz ze względu na stojący nieopodal pomnik wieszcza z dawnych lat, jakim był Juliusz Słowacki. Z jego dzieł czytałam "Kordiana" oraz "Balladynę", reszta jakoś nie wpadła w moje dziecięce ręce. A któż z bohaterów mógłby pomyśleć że za 120 lat świat jaki oni znali przestanie istnieć na dobre? Żaden, przyszłości nikt nie umie odczytywać. Zaś na północy władzę dzierżyła tak zwana Błękitna Straż, zamieszkująca starą komendę. Na ich styku ustanowiono rodzaj strefy neutralnej, jaka istniała na przejściu wszystkich z frakcji. Myśmy ją ominęli. Znajdowała się pod protektoratem wszystkich pozostałych. Często żyli tam kupcy, wygnańcy albo jeszcze inni, którzy uciekli przed walkami. Wpłynęliśmy na tereny Powinności. Starzy stalkerzy opowiadali, że na terenach Powinności jeśli w wieku 10 lat nie umie się walczyć to takie dziecko jest pozostawiane na stacji i wychowywane przez kogoś kto je znajdzie. Ujrzałam z Ketlinga terytoria Powinności - czerwona płachta z dwoma skrzyżowanymi karabinami typu Bielski wz. 43 w kolorze czarnym, z lufami do góry. Wszędzie chodzili żołnierze frakcji, jaka budziła strach. Przez chodnik szli żołnierze odziani w skafandry odporne na promieniowanie i gotowe do walki na powierzchni. Jeden z nich, dowódca, poznałam po oznaczeniach na hełmie na przodzie, miał karabin, jaki kosztował chyba tysiące śrubek. Najprawdziwszy Maschinenpistole 49, wyprodukowany w 1949 roku pistolet maszynowy strzelający wiązkami laserowymi. Pozostali mieli samoróbki. Szli w liczbie dwóch tuzinów. Chłopy jakieś po 20 lat. Po drugiej stronie widzę jak panienki w gorsetach, podartych rajstopach oraz ciemnych stringach tylko wymachują szalikami i patrzą się na wojskowych. Dom uciech, nie ma co. Drewniany kompleks zbudowany z drewna, wryty głębiej w podziemia. Skręcamy na wschód, obok niego. - Byłem tutaj kiedyś. - powiedział po cichu Robert. - Poważnie? - spytałam się go. - Tak, ale to było 15 lat temu, w 2000. Wtedy byłem w charakterze wojownika. Powinność toczyła wojnę ze Szkłomieńcem. Toczyliśmy boje głównie pośród ruin Warszawy. Wychodzimy na powierzchnię, docieramy na stare skrzyżowanie i tam okopujemy się pośród wraków samochodów takich marek jak Peugeot, Opel, BMW, FSO, Polonez czy Fiat. Pamiętam to. Na północy nasz oddział, nazywaliśmy się Drużyną Y. Wtedy nie znaliśmy odpoczynku. Albo wysyłali nas do walk z mutantami, albo oszalałymi robotami, albo wojskami Szkłomieńca. Na Placu Bankowym wszystko było widać. Wychodzę, a wtedy widzę Warszawę. - No i jak było? - Nieźle. Ale ponuro. W kilku miejscach zwłoki bestii albo wraki maszyn. Wieżowiec Peugeota to było niezłe widmo, niewiele szyb wytrwało Armagedon, tylko pojedyncze. Na zachodzie siedziba Ratusza, nieźle przebudowany. Za nami Pałac Mostowskich, Arsenał i Kino Muranów. Czyli kolejno lokum Błękitnej Straży, Powinności i Muranowa. - Muranów to graniczy z Powinnością? - Nie, graniczy z Błękitnymi. Tak samo stacja metra ma połączenie trochę dalej, na północ od peronu. Zresztą jak już mówiłem, jesteśmy na tym placu, a ja stoję przy wraku takiego Peugeota 307 co to miał rejestrację H73-869, niestety większość zatarło. Pewnie nadal tam jest. Ruszamy walczyć przeciwko tym ze Szkłomieńca, gdy nagle wchodzimy sobie nieopodal czołgu T-72, z naszą szachownicą. Ryzykuję więc i mówię do chłopaków "Chodźcie na chwilę". Wtedy Jędrek się pyta "Co jest?". "Mam pewne dobre przeczucia", powiedziałem. Każę wejść na górę czołgu, reszcie osłaniać nasz duet. Wtedy to otwieram czołg i widzę że był najwyraźniej mocno pokiereszowany przez wybuchy. Wchodzę do niego, wołam pozostałych, a wtedy Fiodor mówi, wchodząc jako ostatni "Kontakt, dziesiąta!". - Co zrobiliście? - A widzisz mam trochę wiedzy mechanicznej, włączam elektronikę, sprawdzam silnik i działo, patrzę na karabiny maszynowe, a to były stare dobre Teslapieczeniegi i wtedy okazuje się, że choć niemożliwy do jazdy to z wieżyczką wszystko jest OK. Można użyć załadowanych i gotowych kaemów, są pociski przeciwpancerne i odłamkowe, wszystko gotowe. Gorzej wewnątrz, gdzie były szkielety żołnierzy. Wyrzuciliśmy je. - Co dalej? Wojskowi Szkłomieńca zaatakowali? - Tak. Podchodzą do nas i już się przygotowują, a wtedy ja biorę za peryskop, patrzę i kieruję atak. "Odłamkowy!", krzyczę. Wtedy Adam ładuje pocisk, a Fiedia obraca wieżę w prawo. Ci zaś atakują przez to nas dynamitem, ale na próżno. Teslapieczeniegi obsadzili Jędrek i Kacper. Wtedy krzyczę "Ognia", a wówczas strzeliła armata i huknęło tak, że trzech z dziewięciu zostało załatwionych. Resztę załatwiliśmy kaemami, ale potem widzimy co idzie z północy, kiedy obróciłam peryskop i wieżyczkę. Nadchodzi bowiem ESW-6 "Trafalgar" i od razu robi się niewesoło. No to ja wtedy każę celować w maszynę i wszystko wpakować, bo już wie, że jesteśmy. Ten trafił w miejsce kierowcy, ale na szczęście nikogo wtedy nie było. - Zniszczyliście go? - Jeszcze jak! Skoczył nam na lufę, więc celowałem w Błękitny Wieżowiec. - I posłałeś go w posterunek Szkłomieńca! - Dokładnie tak! Przeleciał się jak rzucony robal. Wbił się w stal i pewnie wciąż tam jest. - A co potem? - Potem zgodnie z rozkazem. Ruszyliśmy do Szkłomieńca celem zaskoczenia ich od strony garaży, ale byli przygotowani. - Ten wieżowiec nie ma więcej jak 70 lat. - wtrąciła się Mora. - Dlaczego tak mówicie, pani porucznik? - spytał się Robert. - Od 01 sierpnia do 02 października Niemcy i ich sojusznicy posyłali na wiele europejskich miast bombowce załogowe i bezzałogowe, a także rakiety taktyczne jak V2. Najtragiczniejsze były 05 sierpnia, zniszczyli sporą część Woli. Drugie to miało miejsce 22 sierpnia, praktycznie przestał istnieć Mokotów i Stare Miasto. Cudem nasza kamienica ocalała. Nazywaliśmy to Bombowym Sierpniem Warszawy. Zrobili nam na drugą rocznicę powstania tyle samo dni bombardowań, ile było w powstania. Celowali w symbole tego i symbole miasta, a jak nie dawali rady to celowali w cokolwiek. Mieli ten swój Plan Pabsta. Kraków chcieli stolicą zrobić, a Warszawę w wioskę zmienić. Zaczęli od wyburzania na szerokości Ciechanowa i Sochaczewa, potem szli coraz głębiej. Ale nie zdążyli wszystkiego zniszczyć - w 1942 było powstanie. Gdyby nie posiłki Warszawę czekałaby zagłada. Ale 2 lata później - jak mówiłam, bombowy sierpień. Wiele budynków, jakich się nie dało odbudować zburzono i zastąpiono nowymi. Jak z tym Błękitnym Wieżowcem. - Sporo było ofiar? - Około miliona. Czyli w tamtym czasie jedna piąta miasta. Warszawa liczyła 5 milionów mieszkańców. Ale to nic w porównaniu z tym, co się stało 20 marca 1950 roku. Wtedy przejechaliśmy obok śmierdzącej na kilometr miejscówki i nad wejściem miała napis "Przetwarzalnia". - Co to jest? - spytał się Gwidon. - Wysypisko i ścieki w jednym. - stwierdziła nasza porucznik-cyborg. - Przetwarzają wszystkie śmieci tak, aby wyciągnąć z nich potrzebne surowce. Te, co się nie udaje biorą tam w dołki, zakopują i czekają, aż to się zmieni w kompost czy jak to tam nazywają. Jechaliśmy naszym pojazdem coraz dalej. Było tutaj sporo barów, koszar, złomowisk czy targów. A co się głównie tutaj kupowało i sprzedawało? Żywność, broń, odzież czy nawet kilka obrazów uratowanych z zapomnienia. Były też książki papierowe i jeszcze tam inne, bo elektroniczne jakie ponoć były odeszły już w zapomnienie, w większości zniszczone. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do naszego celu - granica Powinności z Centrum. Kiedyś prosta droga by się dostać dzięki Alei Ententy lub przez Plac Bankowy, potem na Plac Teatralny i Senatorską lub Plac Zwycięstwa i tak Krakowskim Przedmieściem. Wszystko jedno jak, zawsze docierało się na Plac Zamkowy. My jednak musieliśmy inną trasą przybyć. Zamiast Aleją Ententy i tą windą przejechaliśmy Długą, główną arterią Powinności, aż dotarliśmy na podziemne skrzyżowanie z Miodową. Do Ogrodu Krasińskich mało osób się zapuszczało, głównie przez fakt, że teraz to raczej była dżungla, aniżeli ogród. Powinność mieściła się w granicach północnego Placu Bankowego, budynków przy Długiej i na zachód od ulicy Schillera. Jej południową granicę stanowiła arteria alei w kierunku wschodnim. Czy jednak Ogród Krasińskich był aż tak dziki? Na szczęście nie, gdyż zwierzęta tam przebywające kręciły się wokół Rzeźby na Wodzie, a Pomnik Bitwy pod Monte Cassino był granicą ich bytu na południu, ulica Andersa na zachodzie, okolice Pałacu Krasińskich na wschodzie, a na północy - Świętojerska. Dlatego przez wyrąb lasu i działania stalkerów-myśliwych przyroda szła na północ, zapędzana w kozi róg. - Mora! - krzyknął strażnik. - Dawno Ciebie u nas nie było. - Cześć Władek! - krzyknęła zza kierownicy. Teraz ty tutaj? - Tak. Wy od Powinności jesteście? - Nie, przejeżdżaliśmy. - No to kto wy? - Jestem Fil. - krzyknęłam wychodząc naprzeciw i stojąc obok Eweliny. - A to nasza grupa, Drużyna Ketlinga. Jesteśmy z Nowej Woli. - Stamtąd? A niezły towar tam macie. - Wyżej się patrz! - rozkazałam, bo on na klatkę piersiową mi się patrzył. - Mamy problem. - To przekażecie pułkownikowi Dąbrowskiemu. Ja mogę Wam powiedzieć, że to na powierzchni, tam w dzielnicach naziemnych. Dowiecie się jak tam trafić. Zatem... witamy w Centrum. Kiedy tylko wjechaliśmy wysuszonym kanałem ujrzałam coś innego niż to co myślałam że istnieje tylko w snach. Chodniki i ulice były czyściutkie do cna, powietrze świeże, a ludzie zadowoleni i na bogato chodzący. Wszyscy podeszli bliżej Mory. Przekraczając bramę przeciwatomową, postawioną przez przedwojenny projekt ratowania cywili ujrzałam po lewej napis "Sąd Najwyższy", po prawej "Podmurze", a na wprost napis "Parking". Pojechaliśmy tam. - Co się dzieje? - spytałam. - Nie możemy jechać tutaj "Ketlingiem". - powiedziała Karaczewska. - Trzeba go zostawić, przykro mi. - Przypilnują go? - spytał się Dres. - Ja myślę. Po to jest tutaj ochrona. Chodźcie. Przeszliśmy przejściem podziemnym aż do okolic murów, a tam znaleźliśmy wejście na... powierzchnię. Naprawdę, sama byłam zamurowana. Ludzie sobie po prostu wchodzili i schodzili, jak w czasach Mory. W Nowej Woli dzielnice na powierzchni były doskonale zorganizowanymi bunkrami. Nie było mowy o wyjściu na powierzchnię i świetle dziennym. Kotłownie zmieniono na wielkie hale, w których wewnątrz było mnóstwo domów i stoisk, ale do ścian budowli bez pozwolenia nie można było podchodzić. Trzeba było trzymać się sprawdzonych tuneli, a za odchylenie bez zgody lub nie będąc stalkerem stawiało się do kwarantanny i do aresztu za narażenie życia obywateli Republiki. Przy rozszczelnieniach kara była jedna - śmierć. I to przez pluton egzekucyjny. Tak łatwo nam od stu lat już przychodzi zabijanie. Moi pradziadkowie walczyli za obce państwa, za zaborców, by w końcu mieć odrodzone państwo polskie lub by po prostu pokonać wrogów. Ale zapędziliśmy się z zabijaniem. I z technologią. Zamiast nieść nadzieję i rozwój przyniosła śmierć i zniszczenie. Najpierw wypuszczono na frontach broń biologiczną i chemiczną. Potem poszły obsługiwane przez komputery, kierowane z kolei przez ludzi automatyki, a potem wynalezione w czasach Rozejmu roboty i drony. Jeszcze później prócz walk na froncie - samoloty, helikoptery oraz rakiety taktyczne i strategiczne. W końcu broń atomowa, laserowa i plazmowa. I wtedy, 65 lat temu cały świat popełnił samobójstwo, a resztki jego żyją w tunelach, zaś trupy ożyły i pastwią się na zewnątrz. W Kotłowni były różne wyroki. Dezercja - powieszenie. Odmowa przymusowej pracy w celu ocalenia populacji - spalenie w piecu. Zabicie człowieka w celach rabunkowych - wygnanie na powierzchnię w prowizorycznym kombinezonie z marnym namiotem i żyj sobie ostatnie chwile w jakichś ruinach lub wraku pojazdu, którego na drogach było masę lub które niegdyś niczym Rekinorły w tym plugawym świecie przecinały niebiosa i spadły przez samobójstwo ludzkości. Były też i inne wyroki, jak bicie nahajką na śmierć za terroryzm. Podobno były też i inne formy kary śmierci w innych miejscach. W rodzimym Czerniakowie zabijano komunistów poprzez wrzucenie do ciemnego jak postnuklearna noc pełnego wygłodniałych szczurów, nastawionych na jedzenie ludzkiego mięsa. W dawnym Porcie Praskim to topiono poprzez przywiązanie kamienia do gościa i wrzucenie do radioaktywnej Wisły skazanego. Jeszcze inni wymyślili sobie w Mińsku takie coś, że wyślą go do wielkiego zbiornika machiny wojennej, gdzie mikroboty przetworzą go na biopaliwo, które później wykorzystają dla siebie. Okropność. - Fil, idziemy. - ocuciła mnie Matrioszka z tego letargu, kiedy siedziałam w wozie. Poszliśmy więc wąskim przejściem i ruszyliśmy do miejsca, jakie nazywali przejściem na powierzchnię. A kiedy wyszłam - nie wierzyłam własnym oczom. Wręcz mnie oślepiło, moi drodzy. Wychodzimy takimi specjalnymi schodkami, krętymi i ciasnymi, ale wystarczającymi i jesteśmy na Placu Krasińskich. Po jednej stronie była Katedra Wojska Polskiego, po prawej zaś Pałac Badenich czy kilka kamienic. To w pałacu Badenich był Sąd Najwyższy. Pałac Krasińskich był upiornym miejscem, gdzie mutanty usiłowały się zagnieździć i wyznaczał kraniec jednej z nielicznych osad na powierzchni. Sporo się zmieniło. W stojącym na placu tramwaju zobaczyłam napis "Pierogarnia U Zygmunta", gdzie podobno robili jedne z najlepszych pierogów. - Mora. - spytałam. - Mamy czas na kupienie czegoś? - Po tym jak załatwimy sprawę - powiedziała. - A gdzie idziemy? - Do Zamku Królewskiego. Zachwytom nie było końca. Żadne z nas poza Morą nie było w takim miejscu. Ona tu bywała regularnie, a my gniliśmy w tych tunelach żyjąc czym popadnie, walcząc z mutantami, pełni brudu i zachowujący się w wielu miejscach niczym jakieś szczury. W tym miejscu to co innego. Ludzie mieli błękitne niebo nad głowami i jasne jak nie wiem co słońce i choć była to tylko imitacja tego co było sprzed 65 lat to i tak wszyscy żyliśmy tutaj jakby Dzień Zagłady nigdy się nie wydarzył. Nie było tutaj iperytowych mgieł, kwaśnych jak chlor deszczów, radioaktywnego powietrza, poskręcanych drzew, mutantów i szalonych robotów panoszących się jak wlezie. Nie, w tym miejscu było inaczej. Szłam w zwartym szyku. Prowadzeni przez Morę dwójkami kolejno: Matrioszka i Robert, Gwidon i Mia, ja i Ogryzek, a Siwy i Dres z tyłu. Zamknęłam oczy i wyobrażam sobie jak tu było w czasach Starego Świata. Jak tutaj było zanim nastała apokalipsa. Jak tutaj było, zanim powróciło do tego miejsca człowieczeństwo. Idę cały czas w szyku z przymkniętymi oczami i wsłuchuję się w gwar jaki panuje dookoła. I teraz to sobie wyobrażam. Ja - ubrana w biało-niebieską sukienkę, w białe rękawiczki, z niebieskim melonikiem i czarną parasolką stoję na chodniku, na ulicy Długiej, po czym idę swymi białymi pantoflami, lekko wystającymi z sukienki. Trzymam czerwoną torebkę ze sobą i tak idę. A zamiast wyglądać jak tunelowy szczur to mam usta pomalowane szminką, oczy lekko podkreślone makijażem i nie mrużę oczu z powodu światła, ale dumnie oglądam bezchmurne niebo. Widzę uśmiechniętych ludzi, pracujące i posłuszne ludziom maszyny, a nie dążące do przetrawienia wszystkiego, co tylko żyje, widzę samochody na ulicach i wreszcie widzę dzieci uczące się nie strzelania czy będące w dziuplach, ale uczące się w dumnych gmachach szkół, bawiące się lub grające, a nie umorusane i uczone strzelać przed nauką czytania i pisania. Nie społeczeństwo złomu, kurzu i błędów przeszłości, ale dumne, twardo panujące na Ziemi i uczące się cały czas nie zabobonów, ale twardych teorii i faktów naukowych. Ale gdy otwieram oczy, a po chwili to zrobiłam, pojmuję że to tylko ulotne marzenia. Taki świat zginął 20 marca 1950 roku. W wielkim strachu przez głupotę jednego idioty rządzącego jednym durnym krajem, jaki postanowił nie dopuścić do zwycięstwa swych wrogów nawet kosztem własnych obywateli, a co dopiero świata. Z tego co mówili stalkerzy to podobno w Berlinie Hitler tajemniczo zniknął, a 30 lat później ludzie odkryli, że władze Trzeciej Rzeszy, wściekłe na siebie i na niego za to, co on kazał zrobić, po prostu wystawiły go na pastwę losu świata, jaki stworzył. Z rezerwami powietrza na kilka dni i w słabym kombinezonie bojowym. Jego ciała nie znaleziono, lecz liczne ślady krwi już tak. A kto wie co się z tym debilem mogło stać? Rozpuścił się, roboty go zmieniły w biopaliwo, zmienił się w mutanta, same mutanty go zjadły... możliwości jest wiele, ale podobno znaleźli jego kombinezon. Cały poszarpany i zniszczony, ale bez ciała. Tymczasem myśmy szli i patrzyli wokół swymi ślepiami. Wciąż raziło nas, ale Mory to nie ruszało. Rozglądaliśmy się i słuchaliśmy. Nieliczne głosy słyszeliśmy: "Broń najlepszej klasy, kup teraz, jutro nie będzie!", "Ryby, ryby, świeże ryby!", "Wpadnij do naszej knajpy, poczujesz się jak w Starym Świecie!". A mnie bardziej uwagę zwrócił jeden fakt. Ludzie. A co gadali? Chociażby to: "Mówią, że Carat zbroi się na kolejną walkę. Podobno znowu są spory graniczne niedaleko Fortu Traugutta, gdzie swą siedzibę ma Zakon Traugutta", "Słyszałeś? Podobno satyry napadły Kercelak. Ciekawe czego tam szukają", a jego kumpel na to "Nie wiem, może szukają sposobu, by nas powybijać. Oni żyją na powierzchni, a my w tunelach i pod kopułami. Oby Rada coś zrobiła.", po czym ktoś jak patrzy do nas, a była to kobieta elegancko odziana mówi "Ci stalkerzy. Czy to... Nowa Wola?", a jej koleżanka gburowata "Phi, teraz to do Centrum wpuszczają byle kogo, niedługo i boty wejdą", a inni "Dzisiaj gra Zapiecek z Rynkiem. Idziesz?", "Przepraszam, nie wiecie dobry człowieku czy możecie dać śrubkę staremu dziadowi takiemu jak ja?", "Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś na Ziemi jest miejsce ocalałe z tego syfu, jaki jest na co dzień.", a my tego słuchamy. I wtedy się zaczyna. Są znaki. Te na lewo piszą - Dzielnica Duchowna, Dzielnica Handlowa, Dzielnica Biała, Barbakan. Te na prawo - Krater, Wały, Skarpa i Zamek. Poszliśmy w prawo. A jak idziemy obok Wałów to tylko zobaczyłam jak się to wszystko zmieniło. Po prawej - okazałe gmachy, w jakich ludzie mieszkali jak dekady temu. A po lewej w pewnym sensie slumsy. No ale takie były warunki. Widziałam neony, prawdziwe neony. Wujek mnie nie uwierzą w te historie. Był neon z napisem Szkoła, jeszcze inny Restauracja, kolejny Galeria handlowa, a jeszcze inny Hotel. Po lewej stronie chodzili ludzie, w wielopiętrowych blokach z metalu, kartonu czy karton gipsu stali w balkonach czy oknach, a niektórzy nawet siedzieli na dachach. Widziałam kobietę malującą sobie usta najprawdziwszą szminką, mężczyznę przy piecyku elektrycznym, jednak wyłączonym, siedzącego na fotelu i czytającego sobie jakąś książkę, a że miałam dobre oko przeczytałam sobie tytuł Ostatnia zagadka, sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Akurat tego gostka to ja nie znałam. Dochodzimy w końcu na Plac Zamkowy. A tak postawiona ponownie kolumna króla Zygmunta III Wazy na środku placu. Po lewej kamienice niemal tak jak sprzed wojny. Po prawej kościół i jakaś ściana z wielkimi kolumnami, w połowie zburzona z powodu Wielkiej Wojny Światowej. Na wprost zjazd z placu na dół, na Trasę W-Z, czyli Aleję Ententy, a z tyłu na ulicy dopiero teraz dociera do mnie - taki budynek, jaki był zajęty przez ekipę techników - to była winda, jaką początkowo mieliśmy wjechać na górę. Przy Placu Zamkowym stanęliśmy przy jakimś pomniku niedaleko kolumny. Zawierała ona przedwojenne zdjęcia wielu osób, a pośrodku stała najprawdziwsza głowica jądrowa A-10. Szwabska, a jakże inaczej. Faktycznie krater, widać było że plac stał się dołkiem, gdzie najniżej położony był pomnik. Razem z Morą podeszliśmy i ta powiedziała wtedy: - Tutaj zachowajcie powagę. To pomnik ku pamięci ofiar Dnia Zagłady. Te zdjęcia... to zdjęcia zaginionych lub zmarłych przez tą katastrofę. Zatrzymajmy się tutaj na minutę, ku ich pamięci. To już właściwie było wpisane w życie ludzi w postapokaliptycznych tunelach. Dwudziestego marca praktycznie wszystko stało - fabryki, żołnierze, ludzie, pojazdy... wszystko. Staliśmy minutę w milczeniu. Spoglądaliśmy w zdjęcia. Mężczyźni odziani w garnitury lub mundury. Kobiety wystrojone w eleganckie mundury, piękne suknie, z wymalowanymi powiekami, ustami czy rzęsami. Niektóre były też inaczej ubrane i inaczej wyglądały, chłopki na przykład. Wszyscy z nich zabici w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund najpotężniejszym arsenałem, jaki ludzkość kiedykolwiek wynalazła. Ci co nie wyparowali albo zginęli przez promieniowanie, albo przez wirusy jakie opanowały powietrze w ciągu około godziny, albo rozpuściły się przez chemikalia, od których zaroiło się na świecie. Po minucie ciszy ruszyliśmy w stronę siedziby Rady Warszawy - Zamku Królewskiego. Rady Warszawy. Ładnie to brzmi, co? Wydawać się może, że to władze Warszawy, lecz tak naprawdę to zgromadzenie zastępców przywódców wszystkich warszawskich organizacji, która debatuje nad pomocą innym w razie jakichś zagrożeń dla całej postapokaliptycznej społeczności. Przed bramą stało dwóch żołnierzy z karabinami MP 49 - prawdziwymi, nie zabawkami. Prawdziwe laserowe pistolety maszynowe zdobyte na niemieckich kolaborantach i robotach bojowych z frontu wojny, jaką ludzkość ostatecznie przegrała. Mora stanęła przed nimi, a wtedy powiedziała: - Prowadźcie nas do Murarza. - Murarza nie ma. - powiedział jeden z tych goryli. - Jest na misji dla Uniwersytetu. - Kiedy wróci? - Powinien za kilka godzin być. - Poczekamy w takim razie obok. Usadowiliśmy się pod stalowym drzewem, jakie zastąpiło postawioną tam sosnę, zabitą przez Armagedon z 1950 roku. Postawiona została aby upamiętnić przyrodę, jaka miała już nigdy nie wrócić. Wierzyć nie chciałam. Centrum, kolebka cywilizacji w zrujnowanej stolicy dawnego kraju. Po katastrofie ogłoszono trwały pokój, lecz było za późno. Społeczeństwo osunęło się w przepaść rozpaczy i szaleństwa. Po upadku świata upadły też administracja i kraje. Stanęły pojazdy, siadła komunikacja, właściwie zamknęliśmy się w swoim własnym podziemnym mieście. Na Woli na obszarze pod Kercelakiem i Ratuszem Woli powstała Republika Nowej Woli. Pod dawnymi laboratoriami na Odolanach, od nas na zachód, zamieszkali ONR, agenci Osi i dawni kolaboranci, tworząc Rzeszę. Na Czerniakowie powstał w podziemiach i później po odzyskaniu jego powierzchniowej części tak zwany Militarny Zakon Fortu. Oni wierzą że komunizm to już nie ideologia, lecz religia i świat powróci do normalności tylko jeśli wszyscy zaczną komunizm wyznawać. - Te, patrz. - stuknął mnie w ramię Robert. - Co jest? - spytałam się go. - Tam na środku placu. Rzeczywiście, wtedy spostrzegłam. Odziana w czarne szaty, jakby że szlafrok. Widać było trochę białej bielizny pod jej odzieniem, bo to była ona. Miała na sobie sandały, czarny szlafrok z czarnym pasem, biały stanik pod spodem zrobiony z jakiegoś starego szala oraz białe gacie pod spodem, które widziałam tylko jak się gwałtownie odwróciła w kierunku kolumny. Na początku powiedziałabym że to tylko zwyczajna kurtyzana, ale była w tunelach taka jedna grupa. Konstycjoniści, nie ma co. Jak powstali? Cóż, kiedy to się wszystko zaczęło część ludzi zeszła do podziemi i stacji metra Plac Mikołaja Mikołajewicza, w czasach Piłsudskiego przemianowano go na Plac Konstytucji, tymczasem nazwę tą nadano placowi w dzielnicy Babice. Tam niejaki Konstycjon zebrał wiernych kultystów i zbudował sobie kult, wedle którego na ich terenie można było nosić tylko bieliznę, a już najlepiej… chodzić nago. Cóż, różnym odbija różnie. Wedle ich nauk świat się wtedy skończył, a człowiek, by go odbudować, musi się cofnąć do pierwotnego stadium. Korzystali z dobrodziejstw Starego Świata, ale najczęściej żyli pośród przyrody - tej nowej i tej starej. Ponadto uważali, że pewnego dnia ludzkość skafandrów nie będzie potrzebować i w końcu powróci odporna na warunki na powierzchni. Aż by się chciało w to wierzyć, ale po zagładzie to większość ludzi w nic już nie wierzy. Śmialiśmy się wszyscy z nich. W Kotłowni mieliśmy burdel, w którym ja na przykład kiedyś pracowałam. Wdałam się w intymne życie z wieloma facetami, żebyście widzieli jak podziemia cofają w rozwoju. Przed Armagedonem takie miejsca były zakazane, aż tu nagle pojawia się potrzeba odbudowy populacji. W Nowej Woli chodziło nawet takie powiedzenie: jeśli chcesz mieć najlepszą dziewczynę, która się nie boi że ją oskarżą o rozpustne życie to najlepiej rusz się do Konstycjonistów, w końcu, to jeden wielki zamtuz. Niemniej ona mnie zaciekawiła. Spytałam się Mory, czy mogę się na chwilę oddalić w stronę Rynku, na co ta zezwoliła. Pozostali zostali, miałam dostać komunikat, gdyby Murarz miałby wrócić. Poszłam za tą Konstycjonistką. Akurat szła tak jak chciałam: Świętojańską. Ulica wyglądała jak tunele, z tą różnicą, że była szersza i nad głową miałam prawdziwie błękitne niebo, jak w dawnych czasach, zanim ta wojna wszystko zabrała. Przechodząc widziałam przybyszy ze wszystkich regionów. Ujrzałam idącego porządnie, odzianego w piaskową koszulę, czarne spodnie, wojskowe buty i ogolonego na łyso. Na lewym ramieniu - czarny krzyż wilhelmowski na czerwonym tle. Nie było wątpliwości - z Rzeszy. Rozmawiał o dziwo z jakąś dziewczyną odzianą w skórzaną kurtkę i w wojskowe spodnie oficerskie, tak samo jeśli chodzi o buty. Na lewym ramieniu miała czerwoną opaskę z obramowaną na złoto czerwoną gwiazdą ze złotym sierpem i młotem w środku. Podsłuchałam część rozmowy: - Dawno nie gadaliśmy. - powiedziała komunistka. - Ano dawno. - powiedział ten z Rzeszy. - Wiesz, obowiązki. Dawniej stąd do Rzeszy byłoby około 15-20 minut, a teraz musisz jeździć jakieś 2 godziny przez tunele i liczyć na to, że nie zjedzą Ciebie mutanty. - Fakt. U nas, na Pradze, wdały się nieźle we znaki. Porwały mi brata. Kiedy go znalazłam omal nie zmienił się w mutanta. - Chyba wiesz co z takimi w Rzeszy robimy? - Ale to mój brat! Daj spokój. Ma teraz zieloną skórę, ale wciąż wygląda i zachowuje się jak człowiek. Miejmy nadzieję, że tak zostanie. Kiedyś nawet badaliśmy te paskudztwa, jakie się pojawiły. Mora zresztą mi przypomniała. Schwytaliśmy taką syrenę na przykład. Były piękne jak kobiety, żyły na terenach nad jakimś zbiornikiem, a i wody się nie bały. Odkryliśmy, że są mutantami wodnymi. Nagi, jak się nazywały, po pewnym kontakcie okazały się rozumnymi istotami. Część z ich plemion nawet pokojowo z nami żyła. Jak powstały? Kiedy nastał Dzień Zagłady część ludzi wpadła do wody lub do okolicznego Jeziora Zegrzyńskiego. Tam było najwięcej. Ludzie wyszli na spacer lub jechali do pracy. Kiedy atomówka rąbnęła fala uderzeniowa wielu wrzuciła w końcu z molo lub tamy na dno jeziora. Tam jakieś związki chemiczne zmutowały je i się zmieniły w niewyobrażalnie paskudne istoty. Wyrosły im dwie pary ramion, zniknęło wszelkie owłosienie, skóra w łuski się zmieniła, a zamiast włosów na głowie wyrosły im węże o dziwo. Trzymaliśmy się od nich z daleka - one nas nie atakowały w tunelach, a w zamian pozwalały nawet żyć przy zbiornikach. Nigdy nie widziałam Nag, możliwe że były piękne. Mutanty rozumne, powiecie? Cóż, nie jedyne. Pojawiły się też na przykład podobno w górach Harpie czy samodzielnie myślące maszyny. Mimo początkowych problemów udało nam się z nimi w miarę dogadać. Ale Satyry, które ot tak nas atakowały? Nie rozumiem jakim cudem one postanowiły nas atakować. Im szybciej Murarz nas przyjmie, tym lepiej. Szłam za tą babą, przy Zapiecku, takiej restauracji, popatrzyła do tyłu, stanęła. Myślała pewnie że ktoś ją śledzi. Czujna, nie ma co. Minęłam Archikatedrę św. Jana, wciąż odbudowaną. Serce religii, która zmarła razem z dawnym światem. Wcześniej opanowana przez pająkowate mutanty, teraz zaś siedziba licznych tradycji. Był sierpień, ludzie w letnim w miarę słońcu cieszyli się i pomagali sobie. Przy kościele słyszę "Krzyżyki na drogę! Krzyżyki sprzedaję", albo "Ikony! Przedwojenne ikony na sprzedaż!". Inni jeszcze na przykład "Kupujcie Biblię i uwierzcie w Boga!". W Boga, jasne. Gdzie Bóg był, jak to miasto w 1915 zostało wręcz ogołocone ze wszelkich kosztowności przez siły niemieckie i austro-węgierskie? Gdzie był jak w czasie wojny doszło do bombardowań miasta i śmierci dziesiątek czy setek ludzi? Gdzie był gdy w 1939 Niemcy weszli do nas jak po swoje i zamknęli Żydów w gettach? Gdzie był przez 3 lata, gdy trwały nieludzkie czasy? Gdzie był w Dniu Zagłady? Ci co są wierzący niechaj wybaczą mi te słowa, ale po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach większość ocalałych porzuciła stare wierzenia. Wedle co niektórych w pewnych miejscach mieszkali sataniści. W jeszcze innych swe jaskinie zrobili istni zboczeńcy - zoofile, nekrofile, kazirodcze rody czy nawet chodzący kompletnie nago sekciarze, dla których ten stan był naturalny, bo już byli od dawna jaskiniowcami, jacy nie umieli czytać czy pisać. Konstycjonistka weszła na Rynek Starego Miasta. Dotychczas wszystko zgodnie z planem. Jakoś nie ma problemu. Idzie na targ, widocznie usiłuje coś kupić. Nie spuszczając wzroku miałam śrubki i podeszłam do jednej z budek sprzedających ciuchy. - Witam, co podać? - powiedziała jakaś starsza kobieta. - Macie jakieś sukienki? - powiedziałam. - Mam, panienko. Współczesne, wojenne, przedwojenne? - A ma pani przedwojenne? - A pewnie, że mam. Szyłam jedną nawet, proszę. - staruszka pokazała mi piękną czarną sukienkę. Szykowna, zgrabna. Tymczasem kobieta z Placu Mikołaja Mikołajewicza stała pod innym stoiskiem - ze sprzętem wojskowych. - Cacko. - powiedziałam do kobiety. - Prawda? Szyła ją moja matka, gdzieś w Zakładach Krawieckich Schultza, zanim ta chora wojna wybuchła, w 1907 roku. Potem przekazała ją mnie. Żyliśmy na Woli, panienko. A panienka skąd? - Z Woli. - powiedziałam. - Ale nie wiem, gdzie pani mieszkała. - Ja? Pewnie panienka nie wie. Mieszkanie 34, ulica Krzyżanowskiego 48, taka była secesyjno-modernistyczna kamieniczka, przytulna. Gdy doszło do tego szaleju miałam jechać do szkoły, ale razem z rodzicami się zdołałam ewakuować na pobliską stację, na Płocką. Mieszkałam tam przez następne 15 lat, dopóki nie musiałam uciekać, bo stację zalało. W końcu trafiłam tutaj. - Krzyżanowskiego 48? - spytałam zdziwiona. - Przecież to jest na rogu z ulicą Marcina Kasprzaka! - Pani zna tą okolicę? - spytała się zdziwiona. - Fil. - podałam rękę. - Z Kotłowni na Woli. - Miło mi. Jestem Zofia z Krajewskich. Wyjęłam ze swych zbiorów pamiątkę. Na nim była dziesięciolatka z ojcem, wojskowym i matką, poczciwą kobietą. - Podczas penetrowania powierzchni natknęłam się z wujkiem w dzieciństwie na pewne mieszkanie, zburzone przez czas i zagładę. - wyjmując zdjęcie potem powiedziałam. - Zdaje się, że należy do pani. Kobieta położyła na ladzie sukienkę. Opadła jej szczęka, chyba miałam coś co do niej należało. - Moje zdjęcie rodzinne! - powiedziała uradowana. - Całe życie prosiłam wszystkich, aby je przynieśli. Ta dziewczynka to ja z rodzicami. Byłam już dorosła, studiowałam. Ty nie wiesz co to uniwersytet, ja zaś wiem. Uczyłam się na Wydziale Dziennikarstwa, chciałam zostać dziennikarką w telewizji śniadaniowej. Koniec przekreślił wszystko. - Jest pani. A ile sukienka? - Zróbmy tak. - rzekła Zofia, patrząc na mnie. - Zdjęcie za sukienkę. Dobra? - Zgoda. - powiedziałam i ładnie złożyłam sukienkę do torby. Zofia wydawała się być w siódmym niebie w związku z daniem jej zdjęcia. Takie zadania zazwyczaj robiłam. Kiedy coś znajdowałam to było moje, ale jeśli coś było czyjeś wówczas to oddawałam w zamian za coś. Handel wymienny był o wiele lepszy niż te całe śrubki. Stary jak świat, a jaki funkcjonalny. Nie tracąc czasu ruszyłam za Konstycjonistką, śledząc ją jak poszła w kierunku starych schodów na nabrzeże. Szłam za nią, ale nie mogłam się zbytnio oddalać. Kiedy skręcałam na schody - nie było jej. Odwróciłam się, a tam - ona. Przyszpiliła mnie do jakiegoś wgłębienia kamienicy i przycisnęła do gardła nóż wojskowy. Przyjrzałam się jej - białe jak papier włosy związane w warkocz, zwisający po lewej, niebieskie niczym woda oczy. Piękna i młoda, na dodatek doświadczona. Ale jednego nie zauważyła. Mój pistolet, stary dobry Mauser C96 natychmiast skierowany był w jej brzuch. Co więcej miał jeszcze założony tłumik. Od zawsze używałam C96 do cichego zabijania lub do jawnej strzelaniny z mutantami. - Uwaga. - powiedziałam. Ona się spojrzała w dół. - Obie zginiemy. - powiedziała, nie przejmując się tym. - Czemu mnie śledzisz, kobieto? - Byłam ciekawa, kim jesteś i co robisz. - To nie Twój interes. Jak sądzę po ciuchach to ty jesteś prostytutką. - Nie, stalkerem. Nie widzisz plecaka? - A skąd mogłabym wiedzieć, co? Może tam nosisz swój sprzęt i idziesz do lokalnego zamtuzu? - Wystarczy tego. Nie jestem Twoim wrogiem. Po prostu zaciekawiło mnie co samotna Konstycjonistka tutaj robi? To do was niepodobne! - Nie wtrącaj się. - A może powinnam? - To nie Twój… W tym momencie podeszło trzech facetów i baba. Goryle i tyczka, powiedziałam w myślach. - Miało nie być żadnych gości! - powiedziała. - Śledziła mnie. - Konstycjonistka się broniła. - Pani Janino, proszę… - Koniec tego, weźmiemy Twój łup ot tak, razem z ciałem. Chłopcy. Stara, jakieś na oko mająca 50 lat jędza kazała chłopcom się pozbyć Konstycjonistki. Sądząc po tym wszystkim mnie też. Pistolet swój schowałam pod jej szlafrok, ale wyjęłam szybko, aby nikt się nie spostrzegł. - Zostaw ją. - odważnie stanęłam między nimi. - Odejdź, kurwo. - powiedziała jędza. - Nie masz prawa jej zabijać! - Ciebie zaś mam. Eugeniuszu, panienka do odstrzału raz. Eugeniusz, goryl z prawej, łysy się przygotował, ale ja przygotowałam tłumiki to Naganta 1948 i do C96. Zanim tamten zdołał strzelić z wyciszonego Mosina ja wyjęłam rewolwer i posłałam mu kulkę między oczy. Tytan padł. Dwaj kolejni przygotowali MP 40 i PPSz-41, ale dałam radę ich położyć. Janina zaczęła uciekać, ale z Mausera postrzeliłam jej kolana. Biedaczka się poślizgnęła, a ja jej przyłożyłam lufę. - No? - spytałam się. - Która mafia? - Kto ty? - spytała. - Stalker. Reszta nieważna. Odpowiadaj. Położyłam palec na spuście i odbezpieczyłam broń. - Janina, przywódczyni mafii z Caratu. - w końcu powiedziała. - Mieliśmy dostarczyć leki z południa do nas. Konstycjoniści mają dobrą aptekę, ale my tylko broń. W zamian za pukawki mieli nam dać antybiotyki. Wobec tego nacisnęłam spust, a żmija zakończyła życie. Czaszka jej wybuchła, a następnie schowałam rewolwer i pistolet. Wzięłam za rękę Konstycjonistkę i biegłam krzycząc "Na pomoc!". Łapiąc o co biega zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Podeszli lokalni stróże prawa, a ja powiedziałam: - Na schodach... - zdyszana byłam. - Trupy… jakiś gang… chyba… porachunki… Policjantom więcej nie trzeba było. - Carat pewnie. Dzięki za informacje. Panienki odpoczną. Byłyśmy z tyłu archikatedry. Konstycjonistka nie wiedziała chyba co zrobić, więc ją zostawiłam. Ale ona postanowiła iść za mną. - Słuchaj. - powiedziała. - Dzięki. Te bestie… Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś stalkerem. - To był Carat? - spytałam. - Tak. Nie mają już powoli antybiotyków, więc postanowili wysłać swoich, aby przysłali nam je w zamian za broń. Na Placu Mikołaja Mikołajewicza, albo jak my go nazywamy Placem Konstycjona, brakuje oręża. Czym mamy walić w bandytów czy mutantów. Zębami i pałkami? - Może poszukajcie gdzie indziej? Przecież w okolicy ktoś być musi. - Łatwo Ci powiedzieć. - powiedziała. - A tak spytam, jeśli można. - Mów. - Mogę do was dołączyć? - Nie widzę przeciwskazań. Jak się nazywasz? - Mówią na mnie Aurelia. Jestem córką jednych z najbardziej wpływowych kapłanów. Ojciec jest w radzie, matka zaś kieruje opieką medyczną i rolnictwem pod ziemią. A ty? - Jestem Fil. Pochodzę z Nowej Woli, z Kotłowni. Rodzice dawno zmarli, wujek mnie wychowuje. - A co tutaj robisz? - Mutanty nieznane nas zaatakowały. Nazywają je Satyrami, czy jakoś tak? - Kolejne rozumne? - Tak, tylko że te nas atakują nie tylko na powierzchni. Wydają się kontrolować mutanty i potrafią się dostosować do każdych warunków. - Groza. - stwierdziła. A Twoja drużyna? - Zaraz dojdziemy. Skręcaliśmy z powrotem właśnie w Świętojańską, a potem wyszliśmy na Plac Zamkowy. Mora cały czas siedziała razem z resztą. - Co za jedna? - spytała się Mora. - Konstycjonistka? - Tak, jestem Aurelia. - powiedziała. - A pani? - Mora. Co Fil? - spytała się mnie. - Zrekrutowałaś kolejną? - Dobrze umie walczyć. Wystarczy jej jeszcze tylko kombinezon. - Niech lata goła po powierzchni. - ze wzgardą powiedział Dres. - Przecież są odporni. - Cisza! - powiedziała stanowczo Ewelina. - Ja zdecyduję. Aurelio z Konstycjonistów, baczność! Stanęła na baczność. Musiała najwyraźniej znać wojsko. - Czy jesteś gotowa walczyć za nasze ideały? - Tak! - powiedziała z dumą, głośno i stanowczo. - Jesteś gotowa oddać życie by bronić najbliższych? - Tak! - Jesteś gotowa zrobić wszystko by ludzkość przetrwała? - Wszystko! - Zatem. - odparła. - Witaj w Drużynie Ketlinga. Dres przywitał ją dosyć niechętnie, co innego reszta. Tymczasem do nas przybył ochroniarz. - Murarz wrócił. - powiedział. - Zaprasza do środka. Weszliśmy do środka, a tam spojrzałam się wokoło. Dziedziniec wyglądał przepięknie. Udekorowany symbolami jakiegoś białego orła w złotej koronie na czerwonym tle. Już wiedziałam, co to było. Symbol dawnego państwa, Polski. Kiedyś ten teren był terenem II Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej, lecz 20 marca 1950 roku straciła ważność. Jak wszystkie inne państwa. Testament Starego Świata? Ogłoszenie końca wojny i zawarcia pokoju drogą internetową. Tak to się wszystko skończyło. A potem upadają z dnia na dzień. Polska, Niemcy, Turcja Osmańska, Rosja, Wielka Brytania… to już nie istniało. Trzeba było swoje imperia budować, pod ziemią. I tak powstały Nowa Wola, Centrum, Parlament, Centryści, Nowa Wola, Rzesza… A na świecie, jak słyszałam, było jeszcze ciekawiej. Wiele metropolii przetrwało, inne nie dały rady. Przez 20, 30 lat w zamknięciu, aż w końcu komunikacja odżyła. Na początku baliśmy się opuszczać zacisza miejskiego, potem zacisza krajowego, ale w latach 90. XX wieku okazało się, że świat przetrwał. Mało tego, część ludzi odzyskała na powierzchni budynki czy dzielnice. Tak było tutaj, z Centrum. We współpracy z Uniwersytetem i całą resztą stało się szczelną kopułą chroniącą nas przed nowym, zabójczym dla nas światem. W wielu miastach powstały takie kopuły, na przykład w Moskwie do Linii Okrężnej się udało 15 takich zbudować. W Londynie zdołano stworzyć kopułę po obu stronach Tamizy. Nowy Jork zaś sam stał się gęsto zabudowany przez zamienione w bunkry i kopuły regionem. Podobno najwięcej ludzi na świecie tam ocalało. Czy aby na pewno tak było? Wierzyć mi się nie chciało, wątpię aby tak było. Szliśmy świeżo wyremontowanymi schodami marmurowymi, wyraźnie noszącymi gdzieniegdzie ślady pęknięcia. Zamek wyglądał w środku, jakby cofnięto czas do tamtego momentu. Wciąż były jednak liczne ślady popękań na ścianach, suficie i podłodze. Weszliśmy na drugie piętro i przechadzaliśmy się po miejscu o wnętrzu tak bogatym, że to wręcz nie do pomyślenia. Widniały na ścianach obrazy odtworzone w całości, a gdy weszliśmy do wielkiej sali, gdzie czekaliśmy, widziałam piękne portrety dawnych władców. Byli Piastowie jak Bolesław I Chrobry, byli Jagiellonowie jak Kazimierz IV Jagiellończyk, byli też królowie elekcyjni jak Jan III Sobieski i Romanowowie, czyli na przykład Aleksander II Romanow (w Rosji nazywali go imperatorem Aleksandrem I). Po 1928 nie było już króla - Polska była Drugą Rzeczpospolitą, republiką z prezydentem i premierem na czele. Po ponad dekadzie od uzyskania niepodległości od Rosjan staliśmy się państwem na wzór nie Rosji czy Wielkiej Brytanii, lecz Stanów Zjednoczonych i Francji. Sala wyglądała naprawdę pięknie. Dwie strony rzędów krzeseł drewnianych, niektóre na podwyższeniach. Były to odzyskane z uniwersytetu krzesła z kilku auli, Uniwersytet je oddał dawno temu Centrum w ramach rekompensaty za dostarczenie broni i pomoc w walce z mutantami jakie przybyły z Powiśla. Usiedliśmy na fotelach dla gości nieopodal. - Otwieram posiedzenie Rady. - rozpoczął pewien jegomość na tronie. Nie poznawałam go ani trochę. Mora chyba go znała. Sędziwy, z 80 lat chyba, zatem pamiętał świat sprzed tego wszystkiego. Lewa ręka zastąpiona została automatyczną protezą, wykonaną z drewna bukowego. Odziany w stary, karmazynowy płaszcz szlachecki. U boku, po lewej piękny rapier. Broda siwa i głęboka, ale włosów na głowie brak. Miał czapkę stylizowaną na koronę, lecz wyraźnie zmontowaną z metalu zdobytego z gruzów miasta stołecznego. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby rozpatrzyć sprawę raportu przyniesionego z Kotłowni na Woli, należącej do Republiki Nowej Woli. - powiedział uroczyście, aż niosło po całej sali. - Panno Moro, proszę o raport. - Feliksie Murarzu. - zwróciła się do niego. - Ci oto ludzie są obywatelami Kotłowni. Ochrona ich tuneli doniosła o tajemniczych mutantach, zwanych Satyrami, atakujących każdego człowieka bez cienia litości. Nie mają intencji podobnych do Nag czy Ghuli, ale z tego co udało nam się ustalić władają w równym stopniu jak technologią, tak i psioniką. - Skąd przychodzą? - Wedle raportów są mutantami wędrownymi, ponoć są zmutowanymi ludźmi, jacy zdziczeli, a następnie stali się nowym gatunkiem rozumnym. Prowadzeni są przez kapłanów, potężnych psioników, zaś miejsce ich pochodzenia znajduje się na terenie dawnego miasta Polski znanego jako Starachowice. Zatem te mutanty przybyły do nas z miasta w województwie świętokrzyskim. - Gdzie odnotowano ataki? - Na powierzchni na ulicy Kasprzaka, w tunelach pod Aleją Rewolucji 1905 Roku i nieopodal siedziby EXPO, jak również w tamtejszych tunelach. Drugi atak nastąpił na graniczny Kercelak, dostały się z włazów od kanałów, co oznacza że zeszły od Towarowej. - Granica Gildii i Republiki Nowej Woli! - powiedział jeden z reprezentantów Gildii. - Biorąc pod uwagę ich kierunek przybyły najpierw w okolice dawnego Kampinoskiego Parku Narodowego przez powierzchnię, a następnie przeszły na wschód, by zejść do tuneli dopiero koło nas. Normalnie Nowa Wola i ja wysłalibyśmy zwiad by sprawdzić czy są zagrożeniem, jednakże jak się okazuje są inteligentni i dobrze potrafią się ukryć. To dlatego Satyry tak długo nam się nie dawały we znaki - planują przyprowadzić pewnie większość swej populacji do Warszawy i zorganizować rzeź tutejszych ludzi. - Teorie! - tak krzyknął jeden z Rzeszy. A któż by inny! - Uprasza się radnego Lothara o spokój! - krzyknął Murarz. - Nie wiemy, ile ich jest. Mogą być ich dziesiątki i nie więcej. - krzyczał dalej. - Za chwilę wykluczę radnego z obrad. - Proszę wybaczyć, Feliksie Murarzu. - uspokoił się. - Po prostu… - Ja to rozumiem. - powiedział. - Proszę kontynuować, panno Moro. - Nowa Wola potrzebuje pomocy, długo się nie utrzyma. - mówiła. - Potrzebuje wsparcia i to natychmiast. Podniósł rękę jakiś przedstawiciel frakcji w mundurze polskim z kilkoma dziwnymi elementami, siedzący naprzeciwko tego z Rzeszy. - Radny Modzelewski ze Związku Żerania, proszę. Wstał. - Szanowna rado Centrum, chciałbym zauważyć, że nie możemy wykorzystać wszystkich naszych zasobów. Otóż widzicie, 2 lata temu wielu z nas straciło mnóstwo bliskich przez powódź, a rok temu przez suszę, w efekcie czego straciliśmy kolejnych ludzi. Ciągle frakcje tracą wojowników przez wojny, zarazy, kataklizmy mutanty czy jeszcze co innego. Pterodaktyle szalejące na wschodzie zapolowały na masę budynków, gdzie egzystuje ludzkość. Na przykład u nas, na Żeraniu, wielu poległo z rąk oszalałych robotów, jakie w zimie tego roku zabiły mnóstwo z moich przyjaciół. Zmuszeni byliśmy nawet poświęcić własnych sprzymierzeńców i ewakuować ich do siebie, aby na południowej granicy Warszawy pokonać pod bunkrem na zniszczonej drodze krajowej nr 50, przy skrzyżowaniu z 8. Musieliśmy zdetonować atomówkę, by powstrzymać Wieloryba, inaczej przyszedłby i wszystko zniszczył. Straciliśmy mnóstwo osób i nadal jesteśmy zdziesiątkowani. Gdy skończył na sali zapanowała cisza. - Mimo wszystko trzeba im pomóc. - powiedział Murarz. Przystąpiono więc do głosowania. Padły pytania kto za, kto przeciw i kto się wstrzymał. Ostatecznie werdykt był jasny. - Odrzucono pomoc, panno Moro, jednak proszę nie myśleć, że pozostawimy was na lodzie. Wyślę wiadomość do kogo tylko można i poinformuję o całej sytuacji ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Kategoria:Zapiski Upadłej Ziemi